peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 June 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-08 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * * * Sessions *Cherry Blades only session, recorded 7th May 1991 *Heavenly #1, recorded 17th March 1991, repeat, first broadcast 14 April 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Barbel: Inferno () Imaginary *'File 3' begins here *Belt: Bad Breathe (7") Belt *Bunny Rugs: One Man One Vote (v/a album - One Man One Vote) Greensleeves GREL 160 @''' *Bob: Who You Are (album - Leave The Straight Life Behind You) *Cherry Blades: On You (session) *Nefateri: So Relaxing (Club Mix) (12") Profile PROFT 337 '''@ *Morbid Angel: Rebel Lands (album - Blessed Are The Sick) Earache *Velvet Crush: One Thing Two Believe () Bus Stop *Cobra: When We Start () Sinbad *Heavenly: Escort Crash On Marsten Street (session) *Cadets: Car Crash (album - Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume 1) Savage Kick *Sound Vandals: Feel It (Concept Mix) (v/a album - Nu Groove - 25 West 38th - A Compilation) Network NGV 91 @''' *Babes In Toyland: Primus (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 *''tape flip on File 3 during above track'' *Moonshake: Gravity (Creation) *Papa Wemba: Misapo (album - Viva La Musica) *70 Gwen Party: This Is New Model England (album - Double Wrapped And Ginseng Buried) Snake *Wedding Present: Lovenest (Seamonsters) *Pavement: Angel Carver Blues (10" album - Perfect Sound Forever) Drag City ' *Pavement: Mellow Jazz Docent (10" album - Perfect Sound Forever) Drag City' #''' *Thrilled Skinny: Airing Cupboard (EP - Not Half An EP) Punchback''' #''' *Son Of Bazerk: Part 1 (album - Bazerk Bazerk Bazerk)' #' *Cherry Blades: Make It Mean (session)' #' *Jimmy Reed: Hush Hush ' #' edited out of File 3 *Transglobal Underground: Temple Head''' (12") Nation NR0008T ' # ' '''@ *''tape flip on File 3 during above track'' *Heavenly: So Little Deserve (session)' #' *Iowa Beef Experience: Guilt In Revenge () Pig Boy *Iowa Beef Experience: Trailer Court () Noiseville *Apollo 440: Destiny (12") Reverb''' #''' *Pete Wylie: Don't Lose Your Dreams (single)' #' *Cyberaktif: Braindead Decision (album - Tenebrae Vision) Wax Trax *Mav Cacharel: Lukzolo (album - Mav Cacharel]] *Fudgetunnel: Tweezers (album - Hate Songs In E Minor) Earache *Foreheads in A Fishtank: I Want To Masturbate At Castle Donington (single) *Junior Reid: Great Train Robbery (Scousers On The Rob Mix) (12") Big Life BLRD 41 @''' *'''File 3 cuts out *Godflesh: Slave Stake (album - Slave Stake) Earache *Cherry Blades: Stodge (session) *Moose: Jack () Puff *Beres Hammond: Emptiness () Exterminator *Heavenly: And The Birds Aren't Singing (session) *Outlaws: Ku-Pow (album - Ride Again (The Single As & Bs)) See For Miles SEE 303 @''' *'''File 2 cuts out a few seconds into above track. *Tracks marked #''' also available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910608 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910608 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-06-08 Peel Show R167 R169.mp3 *4) 1991-06-08 Peel Show L579.mp3 *5) 1991-06-xx Peel Show LE106 ;Length *1) 1:28:36 *2) 1:34:48 *3) 2:21:10 *4) 0:36:10 *5) 1:33:56 (14:24-43:42) (from 41:15 unique) ;Other *3) Created from R167 and R169 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *4) Created from L579 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *5) Created from LE104 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1991 Lee Tape 106 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Part 1: Mooo Server, Part 2: Mooo Server *3) Mooo *4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:SL Tapes